One too Many
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Yeah I think the title say's it all....: contains some bad language


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

One too Many

The had been out for a few drinks. Well maybe more than a few. It had been nearly a year since Haley's death. Hotch wasn't just starting to get back to normal. He had managed to get a good balance between Jack and work, Jessica had been a major help. She had told him to go out and relax and pick Jack up in the morning. They was supposed to go on a case put the Chicago Pd had called JJ and told them they had got their guy, so they were not needed after all. So that left the team with a night off. They were all pretty out of it and all but two remained. Emily and Hotch. They had gotten pretty close since the Foyet attack. She felt for him and everything he was going through. He liked having her around, Jack loved her and he enjoyed her company. Hotch suddenly noticed it was just the two of them.

"Where'd everybody go?" he enquired "And when did everybody go?" he looked around the bar was getting ready to close and was pretty much deserted. He glanced at his watch and tried to focus. It was only midnight. But it was a Monday night so he suggested he and Emily went back to his and had another drink. She agreed and they brought a bottle of scotch from the bar. It wasn't the first time that they had gone back to his and had a few drinks. But tonight they were already way past their limit.

They got into the apartment, after Hotch finally managed to find is keys, with a little help form Emily. Hotch went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of glasses. He collapsed onto the couch next to Emily and just about managed to pour them both a drink.

"Hotch, that's a big measure, are you trying to get me drunk" she laughed

"I think you've already gotten yourself pretty drunk, what's the difference now!" he mocked raising his glass to her. She laughed at his gesture

They had a few more drinks and from the outside, their behaviour would be considered flirtatious. Emily leaned over Hotch to grab the bottle off the table next to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had a sudden impulse to kiss her. So he did, he quickly placed his lips on hers, it was brief, but it made Emily lean back into her seat.

"I think we had better call it a night…" but Hotch wasn't letting up, he leaned over and kissed her more passionately. He placed a hand behind her on her lower back bringing her deeper into the kiss.

"Hotch seriously, were going to so regret this in the morning. I really should go…" she went to get up but Hotch pulled her on top of him.

"If regretted this in the morning they I would be a fool" he smiled lacing her neck with kisses, drawing her closer into his body. "Being drunk doesn't make this wrong"

"Oh fuck it!" she said pushing herself down onto him, losing the initial resistance she had felt.

Soon enough they were in his bed naked and closely laying in each others arms. Until the alarm clock rang out.

"Oh my god, my head" Emily said, then the nights events hit her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I had set it" he told her leaning over to turn it off.

"So, Hotch, what the hell was last night all about?" she asked sitting up, then putting her hand to her head as she felt the room spin.

"I don't know, but from what I can remember, it was amazing" he smiled pulling her back into him and his bed.

"So no regrets?"

"No regrets…you?"

"No…shit, you do know we have to go to work in this state?" she laughed as he laced her hand with his

"Yeah, but I have feeling we won't be the only ones hung over"

"But I think we'll be the only ones who got into such a state they slept together"

"Probably" he laughed quietly "I haven't felt this hung over since, actually I don't think I have ever been this hung over."

"I have, doesn't make it any better though…come on we need to get going" she said slowly lifting herself from the bed and away from Hotch's grasp.

"Emily? Is this going to happen again? Because I would really like it too. Sober though next time"

"Wow, I was thinking waking up together was going to feel weird…you really want more?"

"Yes, but next time I want to remember all of it, not just highlights."

All it took was one too many!


End file.
